Maybe
by Kerolamo
Summary: As amu walked to uni one day, just like every other day, Ikuto just jumps out from nowhere and starts messing with her! she hasnt seen him for years, and alot of things have happened since he left, much to his dismay. Is Ikuto ever going to be able to win her heart, or will Kairi get there first? Amuto or Kaimu, with some Kutau and Rimahiko mixed in
1. Chapter 1

Amu's Pov

Urghh… I don't remember anything from last night… all I remember is.. nothing really. Im soo tired! Why do i even have to go to Uni?! Cant they just create some kind of genius burger or something, and when you eat it you get super smart. That would be awesome! "AMUUUUU! BREAKFAST IS READY!" *yawn* 'mkay Sue, coming! ' I am not in the mood to do anything right now, which is weird because I normally love breakfast. I just feel… angry for some reason. Meh, better go have breakfast before my cousin starts freaking out. "WHAAAT?" *sigh* really? ' I SAID IM COMING!' I yelled back at her as I lazily got changed and crawled over to the table. Morning Sue, morning Mikki. where's Ran?' I asked half asleep "morning Amu, how was last night? Im sorry I wasn't awake when you got home, your Mikki and I have been getting tired from work. Oh, and Ran is out for her morning jog." of corse she is…. 'it was great' what else do I tell them? "that's good, we were worried that you weren't getting along with Tadase" ahh, now im angry again, but im not sure why 'yeah, it was all go… goo…' wha? Why cant I say good? Its like my brain is forbidding me to! "it was goo? What do you mean goo?" now there staring at me expectantly. Didn't they used to always tell me not to stare? 'well, you see… oh, would you look at the time! I better start going, bye!' what? Im not lying, I really have to go! "Amu wai-" I couldn't hear the rest because I had already left. I wonder what I have today? I didn't even get time to pack all of my books, im stuffed. Well, there's no going back now so I might as well just- 'EEEP!' Who's This?! "naww, don't you remember me, strawberry?" it cant be… could it? I looked up, and confirmed my hunch. It was Ikuto! 'Ikuto!? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your traveling band?!'

Ikuto's Pov

Wow, she's still as loud as ever. "Ikuto!? What are you doing here? I thought you were with your traveling band?!" oh, so she does remember me. That's nice. "don't you want to just spend time with me?' I looked down at her and smiled. She's still as cute as ever 'how about we go somewhere, alone?' I love playing with her, its so fun! Ahh, how I've missed you Amu. "i- I cant, I have to go to uni" 'naww, your no fun… how about after uni? Your not busy then, right?' she can't be, unless she's with one of her guardian friends "well, umm.. I actually, i am busy…" hmm? That's different. "you see, im going on a date with Kairi…"

Amu's Pov

This is awkward. "you see, im going on a date with Kairi…" this is way to awkward for me to stand. 'well, anyway… gotta go, bye!' and off I go, again. I need to think of a better way to make my exit. Like teleporting! But, I really do have a good reason to leave. Im going to be late for school and get kept in, then Kairi would probably get worried. It is only our first real date.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

Good thing we had a substitute today and he didn't keep me in. maybe, just maybe, if I ran fast enough, I could run to Kairi's house and pick him so we can leave together! But it looks like its going to rain.. I'll just have to run super fast then! Ready, set, go! Ruuuunnnn! Kyaa! Oof! "Where do you think your going, strawberry?" 'Ikuto? Hey!' 'hey. Where are you going in such a hurry?" 'im going to meet Kairi so we can walk to voir champerone together!' eh? Did I say something wrong? He just froze up! "oh, right. Well, bye." Wha? He just walked off! 'bye…' im going to be late if I don't hurry up. "Hinamori? What are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up?"

**_Ok, so I know that this was Incredibly short, and im REALLY sorry about that! Im defiantly going to write better, longer (way longer!) chapters, but for now, this will have to do. Please, Please review this story! Im not sure where its going, so tell me! It could end up as a Kaimu, Amuto or anything you want! Not Tadamu though, I don't really like that paring…. (sorry Tadamu fans) I'll also add in more couples, like Utau x Kukai, and Rima x Nagihiko, but you will have to read on to find out about that :) But one things for sure, and that is that I will only be able to do this with the help of you guys! Please! Thank you! ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen, Gomen, GOMEN! I forgot to do the disclamer, so I'll do it twice to make up for it! **

**Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing I own is this story!**

**Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing I own is this story!**

***sigh* done! I was freaking out about not doing it ,but I guess its all good now right? Right?! I really have to stop freaking out about it… Anyway, anyone here a vocaloid fan? I know I am! . No Kero, stay on topic here! What I was ment to ask is, how do you want it to end? Im not ending it anywhere soon, but I was just wondering, Kaimu or Amuto? I love them both but I cant stand the fact of one of them being alone! Help!**

**Ikuto: you talk too much…**

**Kero: what! I talk to much?! Since when have you been the judge of how much I can talk? When did you even get here?**

**Ikuto: well, I just came in to say hello, but if that's how its going to be I might as well leave!**

**Kero: NOOO! Im so sorry! Please stay!**

**Ikuto: hmm, only if you give me amu**

**Kero: sur-**

**Sanjo: What about me? You don't want me to end up sad and alone, do you?**

**Kero: I guess so… Its too hard!**

_-Recap-_

_im going to be late if I don't hurry up. "Hinamori? What are you doing here? I thought I was picking you up?" _

_-End of recap-_

'well, you see..' I cant possibly say that I meet Ikuto, he might get a bit annoyed. But I cant lie to him either, what kind of person would that make me?! 'i-i-i…' great, now im stuttering. Thanks brain, you just made me look like im trying to hide something. "its ok Hinamori, what matters is that you're here. Shall we go now?' Phew, he didn't suspect anything. 'certainly' 'tshh..' im trying so hard to not burst out laughing. "Tshh?" he asked, looking at me curiously. "sorry… heh.. im not used to saying things like certainly, that's all" ' Perfectly understandable. I mean, das ok mate, mus just be dem nerves" Then we both started laughing. Its funny to see his interpretation of… whatever says that.

We were both sitting in the car, lightly talking to each other and occasionally joking. "Hinamori, do you mind if I turn the radio on?" aww, he's so cute when he's trying to ask you something. Like a little kid trying to try something new, but too shy to do anything. 'Kairi, call me Amu" I've told him that about a billion times, but he always forgets and calls me Hinamori anyway. "and yes, of corce you can turn the radio on. This is you car, isn't it?" I asked him rhetorically. 'I Guess so..' no need to guess, I know that this is you car. As I stared at his massive touch screen on his dashboard light up, he flicked through all the channels until he found one which wasn't fuzzy. 'hhhu' his breath hitched.. weird, he doesn't normally do that, unless… "VOCALOID!" we both screemed. Im so glad that he loves vocaloid as much as I do, were partially twins. He loves all the things I love, and more! It make talking to him so much easier. - migikata ni murasaki chōcho kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru hibiku piano… fukyō waon! Ohhhhhhhh! Ohh!- the music blared through the speakers, earning us strange looks from other drivers, but we could care less. - warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō? dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip- now we were singing at the top of our lungs, oblivious to what was going on around us. "i love this song!" i yelled over the music 'me too!' he yelled back. We were now dancing everwhere, which would probably end horribly for most drivers, but this is Kairi even when he's mucking around, he never messes up. - fukyō waon!- we yelled, as the song ended. "that song always seems so short." I said with a sigh 'it does, doesn't it?' we looked each other with a smile, nodded, then connected our phones to his music player. With one final nod, we replayed the song as loud as it could go.

Once we arrived at little Café we calmly exited the car, fixed each others suits and dresses, then walked in as if nothing happened, and we were normal, calm people. As soon as we entered the café, i felt someone eyes glaring at me, but i couldn't find out from where. "hello, is there anything i could get you this evening?" a woman around 20 asked us. As Kairi was ordering, i studied the woman in front of us. She had on a long, knee length, black dress, which was tight at the top and went outward at the bottom. The edges were all frilled, adding to how cute she looked. Over her dress was a white apron, matching the dress in all its frills running along the side. She was defiantly the cutest maid ever. I stared at her for a while, until i realised the she was staring at me, asking for my order. "and is there anything for you" she asked, looking at me with the cutest eyes anyone could ever have. 'oh, ahh, yes. I would like a spicy beef udon and a lemonade please." She wrote all of this down and left, heading towards the kitchen. As she walked, to my surprise she tripped on her shoelace and fell, so that you could see everything! I can tell you one thing; maids here don't wear anything under there dresses. Every guy in the shop came to her aid, caring less about her injury and more about her. I sighed and turned back to kairi, who i expected to be 'helping' the cute maid, just like everyone else. But when i turned around, he was looking at me, with an expression that i couldn't quite figure out... 'you look beautiful tonight, Amu' he said, still staring at me with a look i couldn't comprehend. R-really? Thanks.. you look h-handsome tonight t-too..' i managed to get out. I've been stammering alot tonight, and its really annoying. "thank you Amu, i appreciate that." He said, calmly as ever. I knew i was blushing, so i quickly turned away so he couldn't see me. As i turned around, i saw i flash of blue out the window., then as quickly as it came, it was cant of been Ikuto... could it?

**Kyaa! I seriously need to make longer chapters... well, they seem to get longer and longer every time i write them, so soon i'll probably be writing like a pro! **

**Please Review, Thanks! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im flipping out! Ahhhh! SoulXMaka1 added this story as her favorite and I felt like exploding from happiness! I AM exploding from happiness! When someone reviewed my first story ever, even though all he/she said was 'cool' I still fist pumped the air and was incredibly happy, because that means that someone read my story and was nice enough to review it, but now… I AM LOVED BY SOMEONE! Thank you so much SoulXMaka1! Yay! Well, onwards with the story! Wai-**

**Ikuto: No one wants to hear what you've got to say…**

**Kero: how do you know? Kairi, help me out here, you'll listen, wont you?**

**Kairi: well, you see…**

**Kero: I know I can see, im not blind. So, yes or no?**

**Kairi: Yes?**

**Ikuto: His lying! You can see right through him!**

**Kero: sorry Kairi, you can tell when you lying. WAIT! Does that means no one will listen to me?! What if-**

**Kairi: Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing she owns is this story!**

**Ikuto: Thank you Kairi, for once you did something worthwhile**

**Kero: … I HATE YOU GU-**

_-Recap-_

_It cant of been Ikuto… Could it?_

_-end of Recap-_

No. There's no way it was Ikuto. Maybe it was a blue cat? Yes, because blue cats are a common occurrence here. Great going, genius. "mori…Hinamori?" I heard someone say. 'huh? Oh, yes, sorry Kairi, I thought I saw something outside' I replied blankly "I could tell, you had the cutest little expression, like you were thinking hard for a moment, then sarcastically correcting yourself" can he read minds? that's Exactly what I was doing! 'pssh, as if! I would do something like that. I thought I saw something outside, that's all' I quickly said to him. Maybe it was too fast, but he doesn't seem to be worried, which is a relief. "oh.. ok then!"

The rest of the night was lovely, we joked around and talked endlessly until 11:00 pm, when I finally decided that it was time for me to go home. 'Bye Hin..Amu' he said with a troubled smile. 'goodnight Kairi.' I replied with a smile. Afterwards we hugged and went our separate ways. Although, the whole time I could feel a pair of eyes constantly glaring holes in me, as if someone was watching my every move with an unmistakable hatred. As soon as I arrived home I had a shower and lay on my bed, thinking about tonight. I thought about Kairi, about Ikuto and about the flash of blue. Deep in my own thoughts, I didn't notice someone walk into my room from my balcony, until he was right in front of my face. "i-IKUTO?!" I stammered 'yes, my little strawberry?' he replied, coolly. As usual, a smirk was playing on his face. "I told you I was going on a date with Kairi! What are you doing here?' Straight away, his jaw line tensed and he was no longer smirking. 'im quite aware of that' he spat at me, with venom dripping from every word. "so.. as you can see.. im a bit busy right now..' this is too strange for me to withstand! 'I realized that. I just.. forget it' he told me with an aggravated voice at first, which softened at the end. It didn't soften much, just a bit. With that, he calmly walked over to my balcony and gracefully leaped of the edge with his cat-like abilities. If this was anyone else, I would be worried that they hurt themselves when they fell, but I've seen Ikuto do it hundreds of times. This time, however, I could tell that he was troubled. His posture was bent and out of place, and his jump was the worst I've ever seen it. Maybe he's sick? Maybe.

-1:00pm-

Urghh.. I barely slept, all I can think about is Ikuto and our strange encounter. His timing was perfect, but everything else was wrong. There was something massively wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I know that there were all these small things which were dead give always, but this… it's like half of him has been ripped out of him. I've never seen him like this, but to be fair, I haven't seen him for almost ten years. Ten years, ehh? It sure hasn't felt like that long. That means, it's been one year since… No! we both know how this is going to end, so just forget it and move on, ok?

-The next day-

Im already awake, just staring at my alarm clock, waiting for it to ring. 'RRIINNGG' it shacked as the two bells rang loudly. All in one swift movement, I turned it off and miraculously made it out of bed, despite the fact that I feel like I could pass out at anytime soon. "good morning minna" I said to myself as I lazily got changed. I now live alone in a medium size apartment, close enough to uni that I can just walk the. It's one of the apartment's best feature, it positioning. I waved to a picture of my parents and Ami then quickly had breakfast, even though I knew I still had plenty of time. "bye minna" I said, hauling my bag over my shoulders and locking the door. I didn't pay attention to anything really, my mind was in the clouds. Even at school all I could think of was Ikuto and his changes "morning Kairi" I said a bit too blankly as I walked past him 'Good morning Amu… he replied, his worried expression was easily seen, although I didn't pay much attention to it. I didn't think of anything else for the rest of that day, or the next. Was Ikuto upset from something I said? On the third day, I decided to stop thinking about it and be normal again. Unfortunately, Wednesday was full of assessments and I even got an after school detention, im not sure what for though. While angrily stomping out of the school gates at 5:00pm I tripped on a twig and grazed my hand. 'owww…' I whispered quietly to myself. "Aww, what happened?" came a deep voice out of nowhere.

-Ikuto's POV-

She just doesn't get it, does she? I know that its been ten years, and I know that I shouldn't feel shocked if she found someone else, but it still hurts. If she doesn't love me, then I'll just have to show her how much I love her. 'owww…' I heard a familiar voice say. "Aww,what happened?" I replied slyly. I could see pink hair and a little black bag in front of me, and there's no mistaking who this is. i offered a helping hand but ripped and landed on her. Big Mistake. 'Nothing happened you perv! Go away!' She screamed like a little kid at me. Ahh, just like the old times. I guess she hasn't changed that much after all. "hey, little strawberry, do you want to come with me somewhere?" I said with as as much calmness I could muster. The truth is, im really excited to see her reaction. 'if I say no, you just going to make me come anyway, aren't you?' she said, with a flicker of a smile. I laughed at her remark and led her through alleys and forst until we came to what looked like a large field. I left her in the middle of the area and flicked on a switch to reveal a massive amusement park. OUR amusement park. I smiled to myself, then turned around expecting her to be smiling and running around just like in the old days. But as I turned around, everything froze for a second. I could see that amu was crying, and I didn't see her after that. "Amu!" I yelled out at her retreating figure. I tried looking for her for hours, but I couldn't find her and I was getting tired and hugry. "amu…" I yelled out once more, but with no reply.

I could feel something hot running down my cheek as I franticly looked for her. 'Ikuto? What are you doing here?' I looked up, hopeful that it would be Amu, but with no luck. "amu…" I replied hoarsely, my voice quiet and sore. 'Ikuto, we have to back home now. do you know what time it is?' she asked me, her tone hard but caring. "u…" I couldn't say another word, my voice had run out. Utau shook her head at me, and helped me home.

-Kairi's POV-

"Musashi, isn't this your street?" i asked him, nodding my head down Seiyo Street. 'ah yes, i do believe it is. Well, farewell Kairi. Until next time.' I chuckled lightly to myself as i bid him farewell and i continued walking to my house. If Hin- amu, meet Musashi, she would laugh her head off. I used to be like that, until i met her. I used to say things like 'farewell' and 'until next time' but Amu got me out of that habit. I smiled to myself as i walked across a bridge, only to hear a sniffling noise come from underneath it. Maybe it's just the water? I looked over the side of the bridge at the water, which was completely still. The reflection of the moon cast a beautiful picture on the water, almost one billionth as beautiful as Amu herself. I was brocken from my thoughts from a loud sob coming from under the bridge yet again. "hello?' i whispered faintly. I quickly and quietly ran down the hill and past the river bank, until i reached under the bridge. I couldn't make out much, it was the almost the middle of the night anyway. But i could make out a small weeping person- probably a girl- leaned up against a pile of rocks with her head in her hands. "ahem..." i coughed, in an attempt to get her attention, which worked. For a second i saw two tear stained, golden orbs stare at me, then hide further down the river. This is kind of looking like a horror movie... i hope she doesn't turn out to be an evil zombie which is going to eat me if i get close enough. Evil zombies don't have beautiful, golden eyes though, which look oddly familiar... hmm, I wonder why its upset? "Daijoubu..." I whispered. "whats wrong?" Its golden eyes stared at me in astonishment at first, then realised something important and slowly closed its eyes again. It's really making this hard for me.

I sat down beside it and started patting its back, which i was cautious to do at first, but as soon as i touched it, i felt a burst of happiness and peace run through me, which made me want to hold it forever. "so, what brings you to the underneath of a bridge at almost midnight?" i tried to say while smiling, but I'm not sure if it caught it. 'it's a long story..' she whispered back, barley audible. I was glad i could at least call it a he or a she, it felt awfully wrong to call her it. "well, there's no chance of me leaving you anytime soon, so what happened?" i repeated. With any other girl but Amu i would have hated sitting next too, but she was different, but in a good way. I felt a smile tug on my lips as i thought of how wonderful Amu is, which the girl seemed to have responded to. She looked up at me, centimetres away from my face and i could see her eyes fully. Im not sure if she normally looked like this, but her eyes were puffy and covered in a thin veil of clouds which looked to be full of sadness. I fought the urge to hug her, for that seemed like crossing the line. After a long pause, she shuffled her body so she wasn't facing me anymore, but rather, the still river next to us. I could tell she was about to start her story, so i leaned in close to hear every last detail.

**Well, there you go. I'm finally done, and as i was saying before, my chapters are getting a lot longer! Yay! I always update in a few days, so don't worry about my cliff hanger too much. Or maybe I should just make you wait, just to taunt you? Mwahahaha…**

**Nooo! Im making Ikuto seem like a bad guy! I tried so hard to make them equally good in their own ways, but no matter how I put it, Ikuto always sounded like a Meanie!**

**Ikuto: Do you hate me?**

**Kero: Wha? No, of cose not! I love you Ikuto! *glomp hugs***

**Ikuto: then why do you make Kairi seem like the knight in shiny armor and im the witch that locked her up in the first place?**

**Kero: ive been meaning to fix that, but things aren't looking very good so far…**

**Ikuot: if you don't make this more of an Amuto, I'll leave and you can use Tadase as a replacement!**

**Kero: fine with me, I was going to use him as the super bad guy who everyone hates, but I guess I could just make him Amu's friend, you the Worst meanie ever and a Kaimu story to top it of.**

**Kairi: do I even get a saying in this?**

**Ikuto: no.**

**Kairi: whaaa!**

**Kero: don't listen to him! His just being mean because you get more parts then him so far.**

**Kairi: *sniffle Snifle* ok…**

**Kero: its ok… Look what you did Ikuto! You know what would cheer you up? If you do the honors**

**Kairi: Yes! Ok… how does it go again? … ah yes, Please rate and review!**

**Ikuto: only Kairi finds enjoyment in that…**

**Kero: and don't forget to tell me which couple you want to be in it! X)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so I think I know how this is going to end. Besides that, I have really No Idea what's going to happen between now and the ending, im just going to have to make it up as I go along :) OH! Please just forget about the horrible first chapter, im not good at re-writing things but I really don't like any of the first chapter :( I keep getting better each chapter I go, so I might re-write it someday, maybe… **

**People are reviewing my story… I feel super inspired now! Wooo! A bit annoyed at my first chapter, but besides that im super excited to write another chapter! Yes, I love Amuto too fanficgirl85, and I spent all day trying to think of a way where it could end up as Amuto without Kairi doing anything horrible to Amu, and I couldn't think of anything -_- Thanks to Starsong008 though I have a perfect plan, which isn't too dramatic or anything…**

**Kairi: …**

**Kero: What's wrong?**

**Kairi: doesn't Ikuto normally say something smart and mean right about now?**

**Kero: he's umm.. busy.. right now…**

**Kairi: with what?**

**Kero: r-reading L-Lemon..**

**Kairi: ehh?!**

**Ikuto: hey Kero, see this chapter? I bet you could write something like this in your story too.. Especially this sentence.. eww, but not that one… Defiantly this one though…**

**Kero: No way! Ikuto you perv!**

**Ikuto: but it could be fun! You could make Amu and I do this… hehe, it would be funny if she did this…**

**Kairi: did what? *reads Ikuto's lemon* ohh…**

**Kero: don't worry Kairi, im making it romantic and dramatic, but im not making it THAT romantically dramatic…**

**Kairi: ok…good… Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing she owns is this story**

**Kero: good! Onwards with the story then!**

_-Recap-_

_I could tell she was about to start her story, so i leaned in close to hear every last detail._

_-end of recap-_

-Ikuto's POV-

"so you see Ikuto, that's why Amu is so upset right now." I see… So Amu was cheated on by Tadase in the very same spot that he first asked her out… That Basted! "did he really just tell her 'this is my girlfriend Saaya, ive been going out with her for about a year now. I never really thought that you were good enough for me, so im breaking up with you.' , make out with the other random girl right in front of Amu, then leave? That's a bit harsh, even for him" I told Utau with a scowl. I never would have even thought that Tadase could do something like that to Amu! He seemed so kind-hearted when I left all those years ago… I knew I should have stayed! "anyway," Utau said "I think it's about time you and I go to bed. Ive got a concert tomorrow and you've got… whatever you do in your spare time" I inwardly sighed. What is it that I do during the day? "alright, good night!" I muttered as I lazily walked down to my room. Im not really in the mood for sleeping, or doing anything really. I just want to… im not sure…

-Kairi's POV-

By the end of her story, I nearly cried as well. She was already crying, and my eyes were starting to water. That Basted! If anything like that happened to Amu… I don't even know what I would do! Probably go on a 'nerdy rage' as she calls it. I'd just go all Samurai and eliminate him! "whoa, that's pretty horrible." I whispered to her, loud enough so she heard it but not too loud as to sound obnoxious. " if I ever met him, I'd tear him to pieces!" I boldly told her. She chucled after that, but im not sure why. "well, thanks for cheering me up Kai- mister. I better be going home now. Bye." With that she left, walking into the distance. She left me, just sitting down, wondering what she was going to say before mister. Hehe, it's a funny word though, mister. M-i-s-t-e-r. mistermistermistermister. It's kind of a tongue twister, really. I have a surprisingly small attention span… "Well, there's no point in staying here at midnight, is there?" I said out loud to on one in particular.

All I could think of from then was the mysterious girl in the tunnel, and Amu. They seemed alike, somehow.. but I cant seem to figure out how… This question plagued me all through the night, causing discomfit and annoyance. I couldn't get any sleep, so I decided to listen to one of my favorite songs, Dancing Samurai, by kamui gakupo.

"Samurai! Go kill yourself, scum! Dancing in the night, On this dance floor, Sorry, but i'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm. Dancing in the night, In these times, im gonna start a fight, Viva Samurai! Hya!" I sang along to the catchy rhythm of the song. I was about to start singing the next verse, but when I opened my mouth, I heard a tapping at my window. "hmm" I pondered out loud. I walked over to the window, cautiously opening it. "hello" there was no reply. Maybe it was just my imagination. "hello" a husky voice replied behind me. Wait, Behind me?! I turned around, only to see Ikuto staring right at me.

"I-IKUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled a bit louder then I probably should. Now I bet I sound like a wimp. "it's ok, you don't sound like a wimp. I just came here to see if Amu was here." He replied, casually. I think he's magic or something, he's really good at reading minds. "eh? Oh, no, Amu's not here. WAIT. when did you get back?" I yelled again, almost, but not as loud as before. "I see. Well, see ya." He shrugged then walked toward my window, jumping three stories down. Panic rose in me as he fell, so I ran to my window, only to see that he had already gotten up and is starting to walk off. "I'll never understand him" I told no one in particular as I walked back to my bed. I wonder why he was looking for Amu? Did she know that he was back? How can he possibly fall from such a height without hurting himself? All these questions ringing in my head. Too many questions.

I Lay motionless in bed for what seemed like eternity, until I started to get to get thirsty. I walked into my kitchen, pored myself a glass of water when I noticed a small, pink note with two pink ribbons. "eh?" I whispered as I opened the note. 'Thank You" I read it over and over, not sure what it meant. I'm sure I've seen it somewhere in Amu's house. Did I do something? Is she breaking up with me? Was the note even for me? Great, more questions. More questions to add to my already hurting head. Passing out. That would be a great option, but I haven't actually passed out before, so im not sure how to do it. I have to get some sleep, but I can't seem to stop thinking about everything. I'll mess around with my laptop, maybe write some fanfiction and wander around youtube looking for more good vocaloid songs to listen to. That usually chers me up, and afterward I always fall asleep… 'ping' whoa, that's bright. As my eyes adjusted to the screen, I typed in google 'youtube' , then found a few good songs and a couple of funny videos. 'Transformers, oliver- you and I, funny fluff, how to draw…' words listed on the screen flashed at me, advertisements amusing and disgusting me at the same time. The internets a wired thing, isn't it? I guess it's good though, its where I learnt almost half of everything I know today. Ahh, I guess that's enough aimlessly browsing the web for today, I really should go to sleep. Uni tomorrow starts at 9:00 and I have to drop a few things off to the post office whenever I can. I think I have to go shopping tomorrow as well, but I cant remember what I wanted to get, so maybe its not that important…

*yawn* huh? Urgh.. I think I fell asleep on my laptop, causing it to lose its battery and die. That's going to make uni a lot harder for me then, without a laptop. Uni! I overslept! I jumped of my bed, scrambling to look for my charger. Once I successfully plugged it in, I started searching for appropriate clothing to wear. I eventually found a plain white, button up shirt and some denim jeans, nothing too flashy. I Quickly combed my hair and rushed outside, only to remember that I left all my books inside. I rushed back inside, dropping my keys a few times while attempting to unlock the door, but once I was inside I skillfully grabbed my books and threw them in my bag without a second thought. Remembering to locke the door, I sprinted as fast as I could to my car. "start up, damit!" I yelled in frustration at my car. With a loud rumble the engine bursted to life, going 90 miles an hour through town. I heard cars beep at me, but only for a second as I sped through them, just trying to get to uni on time. This wasn't the first time that I was late, in fact, it was about my millionth. I parked my car next to the Uni and jumped out of it while it was still slowly moving. I ran to my first lesson, Volleyball, and barged into the gym. "Kairi, your late as usual" said a disappointed Yuu. "sorry Mr. Nikaidou, I slept in…" I told him, avoiding his stare. "fine… we only just started to pick a teams, so your not that late" he sighed, smiling at me. "ok, I pick-" I was cut of by someone else. How rude! "me. He'll pick me." Ikuto said sternly, a hint of gladness in his voice. "ok Kairi, your with Ikuto, Amu, Yaya and Kukai." Yuu told me, writing all our names down on a piece of paper. I walked over to Amu's team and gave her a hug, which seemed to peeve Ikuto off a bit. Im not sure why though, but Ikuto looked at me with hatred overflowing through his eyes, but when he turned to look at Amu, his expression softened into a gentle, loving gaze.

**Ikuto: Kero you idiot!**

**Kero: No! you're the idiot!**

**Ikuto: I dint even do anything! It's all your fault you lazy bum!**

**Kairi: what happened this time? -_-**

**Ikuto: Kero was being lazy and took ages to write this chapter! It isn't even long!**

**Kero: I got stuck! I didn't know what to write!**

**Ikuto: maybe something like –Amu falls hopelessly in love with Ikuto's amazing looks and they live happily ever after-**

**Kero: im sure heaps of people would read something which only has fifteen words**

**Kairi: umm…. Guys-**

**Ikuto: and another thing, why is everything about Kairi? When my time to shine?!**

**Kero: you shone at the very begging of the chapter**

**Ikuto: yeah, the very beginning, the rest was all Kairi!**

**Kero: im trying to get you more involved with the story patience! **

**Kairi- this doesn't seem like its going to end anytime soon, so please rate and review!**

**Ikuto: and make Kero write about me more!**

**Kero: I said im trying, jeez!**

**Kairi: see you next chapter! Bye! X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So… not much new happening, really. Umm…. I took a while to write this (well, not really) because assignments have been sneaking up on me. :( Enough about me, how are ya'll? Do you like my story? Or, do you hate it so much that you cant stop reading, even though your about 6,000 words in? meh, as long as your reading it, im happy!**

**Ikuto: your happy if I READ it? What if im in it? What if im one of the main characters?  
Kairi: you don't look like the main character *snickers***

**Ikuto: oh! Im offended! Kero, get your lazy but over here and defend me!**

**Kero: no**

**Ikuto: why? I thought you loved me!**

**Kero: yes but..**

**Ikuto: where are you anyway? Where is everyone?**

**Kero: Kairi and I are watching Fairy Tail in the lounge room**

**Ikuto: your watching it without me?! Wait up!**

**Kairi: not so fast, Ikuto. You can only get out of that room by doing the honors.**

**Ikuto: we'll see about that! *runs out the door but is hit by a bright red beam* Help! Im kidnapped against my own will!**

**Kairi: What a shame. Hey look, Fairy Tail's starting!**

**Kero: yay!**

**Ikuto: Waaaa! Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing she owns is this story! She doesn't even own Fairi Tail! She owns nothing...**

**Kero: I own the key to your room, so Haha!**

**Ikuto: im sorry!**

**Kairi: wow, 248 words in already? Just leave Ikuto and let's start the story!**

**Kero: *unlocks Ikuto's door* ok… Onwards with the story!**

_~Recap~_

_Im not sure why though, but Ikuto looked at me with hatred overflowing through his eyes, but when he turned to look at Amu, his expression softened into a gentle, loving gaze._

_~End Of Recap~_

Kairi's POV

"hey Ikuto, why did you sound glad that I was on your team?" I asked an exhausted Ikuto. He hasn't spoken to me the entire lesson, and I was past being curious. "Ikuto, tell me, why did you want me on your team? Were not even friends!" I demanded in the harshest tone I could use. Something in that sentence must have trigged something in his brain, because his jaw stiffened at the end. He turned around to me and looked me straight in the eye, making me shiver, which hopefully he didn't notice. After staring into my eyes for what seemed like eternity, he turned back around and continued playing volleyball. "weird…" I mutterd to myself before joining up with everyone else.

When i ran onto the court, i felt a strong hand on my shoulder pulling me back, then a loud but funny voice. "hey, what happened back there?" Kukai asked me. I turned to look at him with a confused look on my face. Back when? What's he talking about? "Hmm?" is all i said, still pondering what he's talking about. "back then, when Ikuto stared at you for a while then just walked off. Did you say something to upset him?" i thought back to what i had said. 'Ikuto, tell me, why did you want me on your team? Were not even friends!' is all i said, really. Maybe he doesn't want to tell anyone? He knows were not friends, everyone knows that, so it can't be about that. Hmmm... "iri? Kairi?" came Kukai's loud voice, interrupting my chain of thought. "Hmm?" i replied once again, not really knowing what he was talking about. "Earth to Kairi, is anyone there?" he stared down at me, smiling at me. "sorry, i was thinking about something else" i replied meekily, with my head hanging down. "nah, its ok, but the bells gone for lunch so we have to go now" there was something i had to remember... ah yes! After lunch, Amu and I have two free periods, so i can walk her home! "alright, thanks, bye!' i yelled out to Kukai as i ran to the cafeteria. There's Amu! Wait... whats Ikuto doing with her? "Oh, hey Kairi!" Jeez, Amu looks beautiful. "I was wondering when you'd get here" she cutely said, patting the seat next to her, asking me to sit next to her. I gratefully accepted the seat, thanking her politely. "so, Amu and Ikuto, how are you?" cliché, I know, but it's the only thing I could think of. "ive been better" Ikuto lazily spoke, stretching in his seat like a cat would. "Pretty good, how about you?" The pink haired girl next to me questioned. I could say; Im tired and constantly in pain, I feel light headed as if im going to faint, and rarely anything makes me smile or laugh these days, or I could say- "im fine, thank you" I forced out a smile, hoping she wouldn't see through it. "that's good." She said, smiling at me. "hey, I was wondering if you two were doing anything this weekend?" she curiously asked, a hint of happiness in her eyes "Not me." Ikuto blatantly responded. Cant he at least try to be nice? "me neither" I replied truthfully, wondering what she's planning. "ok, so, I was wondering, if you wanna go to the beach with me? I've already asked Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagihiko and they've all said there coming, sooo…" Its obvious what I'm going to say. As if I'd say no! "sure!" I replied happily, reviving a grateful hug. "what about you Ikuto?" is it wrong to hope that he isn't able to come? "mkay" he flashed her a smirk which seemed to make her blush a bit, annoying me incredibly. "that's great! See you on Saturday, 9:30am at my place then!" Heh, yeah, so great. "ive got to go to fifth period now; Maths-urghhhh… so see ya then!" hmm, I wonder what I have next? "bye Amu" Ikuto seductively said, stretching out the Amu. I feel like punching him. "bye Amu!" see, that's how its done. I smiled at her and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek as she left. "Bye Ikuto, Bye Kairi!" She yelled out behind her, waving to Ikuto and blowing a kiss to me. Take that, Ikuto!

Ikuto's POV

She yelled out behind her, waving to me and blowing a kiss to Kairi. I could practically feel Kairi's triumphant smile. He turned around to face me for a minute, then packed up his things and left, bidding me farewell. I sound like a geek now, 'bidding' me farewell. Who says that?

"so, the beach, eh?"I thought out loud to myself during an incredibly long lecture on Japanese history. "did Amu invite you to the beach on Saturday too?" my best friend asked. "eavesdropper" I quietly whispered. "I heard that!' he snapped at me, hitting me on the arm. "oww… sorry Nagi…" I apologised, which I don't usually do, unless it's for Amu or Nagihiko. If you don't apologise to Nagihiko, the world as we know it will end. Flicking her long, purple hair behind her, he looked at me with a that's-what-i-thought look, making me cower beneath him. "so I take it that you are going?" oh yeah, I forgot about that. "yep!" I straightened up in my chair, showing him that I was powerful too. "hmm, I see…" he muttered to himself, something not usually done by the great Nagihiko, who's always raving on about proper etiquette and being respectful. "Nagi, is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Everyone seems to be drifting off today, strange… Was I forgetting something? Did something important happen? "It's nothing, Ikuto. Don't worry your little blue head off" He chuckled, ruffling up my hair. Damn him! "stop treating me like a little kid!" I yelled back at him, angering the teacher. "Tsukiyomi, please be quiet." Whoops. "s-sorry sir" I stammered, Nagihiko laughing his head off next to me. "having a good time there, Nagi?" I harshly whispered to her, so the teacher wouldn't hear. "im having a wonderful time" he laughed at me. Im sure you are. Instead of arguing back, I decided to be quiet. "glad to have you back" he chuckled, messing up my hair again. It took all my might to not yell back at him.

When the final bell for the day rang, I ran outside to get away from Nagihiko and back to my apartment. I ran up the stairs, eager to get home and have a nap, but when I got to the door, I realised that it was partially open and the lock had completely brocken off. Without thinking, I barged through the door into a completely empty apartment. There weren't any dark spots, I haven't lived here very long, but it was obvious that someone had come in and taken my things. "F**K!" I yelled, sprinting to my room, only to find that everything was gone there too. "Who The F**k Did This?!" I Was fuming. They stole my plasma tv, my manga collection, my computer, everything!

After 2 hours of searching for clues, I gave up and noticed that the sun was setting. "damn, I have no where too sleep. Unless…." A wicked thought popped into my head, and I pulled out my phone and dialled Amu's number.

**Kero: 1,238 words!**

**Kairi: Yeah *hi fives***

**Ikuto: its not even that great of an achievement…**

**Kero: yeah it is!**

**Ikuto: its not even a two thousand words!**

**Kero: your not two thousand words!**

**Kairi: Your not going to end any time soon, are you?**

**Ikuto: what do you mean im not two thousand words? Im only one word!**

**Kero: and that being 'annoying'?**

**Kairi: see you next chapter! Bye! X)**

**Kero: What Was That?!**

**Ikuto: Wha-**

**Kero: Not You, Kair!**

**Kairi: did I say something wrong?**

**Kero: That's MY smiley face!**

**Kairi: its not yours, its everyones!**

**Kero: everyone but you! And don't think I didn't notice you using it last chapter…**

**Kairi: …**

**Ikuto: Run Kairi! Run for your life!**

**Kero: im going to kill both of you! First, I hhave to say this though; see you next chapter! Bye! X)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be a long chapter, I swear! I have a feeling that it will be a few thousand words long! Not like those other chapters, only 1,000 and 2,000 words long… Pshh! I don't really have much to say (for once) so let's go!**

**Kero: I love you fanficgirl85….**

**Kairi: Yes, you already said that a million times...**

**Ikuto: Who is fanficgirl85?**

**Kairi: NO-**

**Kero: Who is fanficgirl85?! Only the best person in the world!**

**Kairi: Don't you think you're over reacting?**

**Kero: Well, maybe if other people reviewed all my chapters and is always really happy to read them, then I would love them too! But noooo, no one else does that, except for fanficgirl85! So that's why I love her.**

**Ikuto: She sounds pretty good, maybe a bit too good for you Kero**

**Kero: Waaa! How could you be so cruel! To think that yo-**

**Kairi: Kero! Just start the story already!**

**Kero: Someone's cranky, jeez… Kerolamo doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters! The only thing I own is this story! Happy now?!**

**Kairi & Ikuto: Just start the story!**

_~Recap~_

_A wicked thought popped into my head, as I pulled out my phone and dialed Amu's number._

_~end of recap~_

Amu's POV

"hello? Moshi Moshi?" I answered curiously. "Amu, oh Amu, something horrible has happened!" Ikuto? I wonder what has happened… Probably nothing big, he's always over reacting. "And what would that be?" "Someone has brocken into my house and stolen everything!" eh? Panic started to rise in me, making me stammer. "r-really?" I chocked out, unable to think of anything else to say. What would you say if one of your best friends just had all his things stolen? "mmm, it's horrible. Anyway, I was just wondering if I could stay for a while at you place." I shivered at the thought of him sleeping at my house. What would Kairi think? They already hate each other, I'd hate to see them fighting. "w-well..." still stammering, I see. Good job there, Amu. "Ran, Mikki and Su left the other day, so it's just you, right? You wouldn't say no to someone who has just been traumatized, would you?" Traumatized my butt. It's not like you were forcefully tied down against your will to watch as everything you had was burnt to embers. "did they really steal everything? How do I know that you're not just messing with me" I wouldn't be all that surprised if it turned out that he was just joking. "would I really lie to you about something as bad as this? Really Amu, I would've thought that you would be delighted, and maybe even excited to have me all to yourself…" Is he forgetting that I already have a boyfriend?! It's probably illegal somewhere to do that! "I can feel your blush from here. Well, see you soon!" he hung up. Why does he have to be so mean! I can't tell Kairi, but if I do tell him, he might get mad, something that I haven't really seen him get, but.. Ahhhh! Damn you Ikuto! "Music might cheer me up…" I thought to myself, turning on my mp3 player. "Or, maybe I could cheer you up?" came a gentle tap at my window. I am screwed. "or, maybe, I could just listen to my music in peace?" I mimicked him, continuing to flick through my songs. "Or, maybe…" he purred seductively into my ear. Sucking in my breath, I attempted to fight away the obvious blush on my cheeks. "You could have fun with me, which I guarantee will cheer you up" Two minutes in and I'm convinced that I hate him. Actually, hate is an understatement. I despise, no, loathe, no… "hey Ikuto, how do I say that you're the most grotesque, annoying, pain in the ass without offending you?" horrid…no… enemy, no… "you say" he cleared his throat, as if about to give a speech. "I love you Ikuto. See? Not that hard, is it?" hardest thing in my life is more like it. Instead of continuing with our pointless conversation, I left my room, only to have Ikuto follow me. "What ya doin? Is it something fun?" Im going to kill you, and yes, it will be fun. "im getting something to eat, is that ok with you?" I questioned him as he jumped around me. Damn his flexibility! "make sure you get something for me too, Amu-chan!" he sang loudly, bounding up the stairs and back into my room. How did I even become friends with a cat person like him?

_~flashback 10 years ago~_

Ikuto's POV

Another second, another minute. Another hour, another day. Weeks flew past, each day the exact same as the one before it. "Jeez Ikuto, why do you have to always look so glum?" came my sisters nagging voice. "what's so bad about being glum? Its not like im hurting anyone." I muttered back, barely audible. She gave me a dirty look and turned on her heals, replying "your going to have to cheer up someday you know" I really don't see the point though. Being happy and over-confident can lead to bad endings, where if you weren't happy, those things probably wouldn't have happened. Take this girl for example, not even noticing that she's going to crash into me, too busy listening to her music. Wait! "oof" I gruffly said, catching her in what seemed to be the most awkward position possible. "gomen, I know.. No running in the hall way…" She seemed sincerely sorry, so I just nodded my head politely. "Hey! Your that guy!" That guy? I didn't know I was known by many people. "Y'know! That guy who everyone's saying is probably a pedo or something!" Where are people getting these rumors from? Realizing that she was still lying on top of me, I quickly stood up, brushing the dust off from my pants. "well, sorry to disappoint you, but im not anything like that." I spoke darkly, warning her off. "ahahaha!" falling backwards, she started rolling on the ground laughing. She was clutching at her sides, which didn't help her at all as she rolled back and forth on the floor, laughing her head off. Her peculiar actions brought a small smile to my face, something which hasn't happened for years. "Are you s-sure your not a p-pedo?!" Yelling out in laughter, She struggled to get up, only to fall backwards again. I thought that she would have gotten upset, but instead she laughed even harder. "uhmm…. Do you need a hand?" Stammering slightly, I offered her some help. "ho- how do I k- know that you're not really a- a pedo?!" Still laughing, she grabbed my hand anyway and I heaved her up. I leaned over and put my head on her shoulder, whispering "I guess there's only one way to find out" Wait, what?! What was that for? Mentally slapping myself, I straightened my posture again and attempted to hide my face. "You perv!" Yelling behind her while running away, She started laughing again, confusing me. "Hey, where do you live?" She stopped, questioning me. "How am I the perv here?" Yelling out to her, she laughed again for the millionth time. "I live down Seiyo road, how about you?" "Seiyo road too." Hmm, I didn't know that she lived near me. Maybe I should ask her i- "hey, can I walk you home?" At first I was surprised, that's exactly what I was going to say, but I accepted the offer gratefully.

_~End of flashback~_

Amu's POV

I don't know why I even talked to him that day. I guess he just seemed a bit sad, and he was fun to play with. Now though, the tables have turned, and all he ever does now is mess with me! "damn you Ikuto…" I muttered under my breath. "Aww, you know you like it" He snuck up behind me! "Y-you wish!" I stammered, annoyed at the obvious heat rising to my cheeks.

Kairi's POV

On my way to the movies, I saw Tadase, my old friend. If any real person saw their old friend for the first time in what seemed like forever, they would go and talk to them, and said person would talk back, shouldn't they? That's what I thought, but apparently Tadase had other plans. "hey Hoto-" "What the hell Kairi?!" He yelled at me, earning the gazes of some of the people around us. "wh-" "Fu*k You!" still yelling, he cut me off for the second time. "Wha-" "I Can't-" I was getting sick of him ignoring me, so I started to yell over the top of him, which isn't my character at all. "What are you talking about?! "Stop fu*king talking over the top of me!" As soon as I said the last words, I flung my hands over my mouth. Did _I _really just swear at one of my best friends?* Without looking at him, I stormed off, leaving him confused and probably annoyed.

I can't believe I really did that. As I lay on my bed with my head in my pillow, I re-thought what had just happened. "hey Hoto-" I started, but he just stared at me with anger flaring in his eyes. "What the hell Kairi?!" He yelled at me, catching me off guard. Im not really sure what caused his sudden outburst, so I tried asking him. . "wh-" I started again, only to be stopped for the second time. "Fu*k You!" He yelled at me again, his knuckles going white. "Wha-" I tried to ask him again, but failed this time as well. "I Can't-" this time I snapped, yelling at the top of my voice. "Stop fu*king talking over the top of me!" Why did I say this?! I know that I over reacted then and let my temper get the better of me, but… Was it really my fault? To clear my brain I decided to get a drink. "hmm.. ack!" I cringed in pain as I quickly walked to my kitchen, coughing up blood. "no! Not now…" I slammed my fist into my table, quickly pulling back in pain. As soon as I did this, my phone rang. I dived for the phone, only just managing to grab it in time. "Hello? Moshi moshi?" I sweetly said, trying my hardest to cover up what had just happened. "Gomenasai Kai-koi! I know its late and I didn't know if you were sleeping, so I just rang up anyway but if you were sleeping then that's ok, I just thought that you might…" She went on for a while, while I blushed at the new nickname she had given me. "Amu, its ok, all is forgiven…" I awkwardly said while she rambled on and on. "Anywhooo…" She dragged the 'ooo' out to emphasize what she wanted me to say. Smiling to myself at her obliviousness, I started speaking. "Yes Amu, im still going to the beach with you" Chuckling at the last part, I sighed happily to myself. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?! That's creepy, Kai-koi" I could tell that she was pouting through the phone, but all I could do was wish that I could see her instead of just hearing her heavenly voice. If only… "Maybe im magic?" I mysteriously said, trying my hardest to not laugh. I Know that she love magic and things of the sort, so it's fun to mess with her. I doubt that she would believe me, but- "Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?! This is a major thing Kai-koi…" Taken back at how gullible she is, I stumbled across a cord that had been lying on the ground and fell backwards. "Ahh! Oww.. Really Amu, im not actually a wizard." Rubbing my pants and dusting the dirt off them, I stood up again, being careful to put the cord away. "aww, I really thought you were a wizard for a moment… Anyway, I'll see you at 9:30am tomorrow then!" I had an idea at that point, but im not really sure why. "Wait! If I were a wizard, or an ogre in disguise, would you still love me?" I questioned, trying to think of myself as an ugly ogre, but failing at it. I guess my hair colour is close to that of an ogre, but that's about it. "Of course I would! I'll love you no matter what, And don't you forget it!" I felt my cheeks heat up at what she had said, but I didn't try very hard to hide it. It made Amu smile when I blushed so she's the only one who sees me doing it. Not that I blush at anything else though. "I know your Smiling Kai-koi! See, im magic too!" Yes, you are magic Amu. I sighed contently at her and looked for my laptop. "So, anything new happened?" Striking up a conversation with her was easy while I search my room. I waited for a few seconds, which is strange since she usually replies in the first millisecond. Maybe im just hearing things, but I could swear I could hear someone else laugh. "Amu?" Ah, there's my laptop. Grabbing it from the top of the table, I turned it on and watched the screen light up. "Sorry Kai-koi, I was just watching a comedy on tv.." It didn't really make sense, but I trust her enough to believe what she says. "yeah, nothing new. I did get a new bikini though, but you'll have to wait until we go to the beach if you want to see it." Laughing at the end, she returned to her normal, bubbly self, the side of her only I knew. "aww, I have to wait that long? I don't think I can stand it!" Good, now my laptop had turned on fully. Clicking on the small button on the bottom of the taskbar, I chuckled at the sentence I had just said. "You can do it! I believe in you!" She shouted into my ear. She sounded like a Olympic trainer now, screaming like that. "Thanks for the encouraging words. I'd love to talk to you longer, but I have to start preparing dinner. See you on Saturday, ok?" It's true that I did have to make dinner, but that wasn't my main priority right now. "Mkay! See you then, love you!" She chirped, her tone softening at the last two words. "I love you too Amu." I hung up after that, carefully placing the phone back on its charger stand. The webpage had already fully loaded, and a large sign saying Moogle was above a small search box* "now, what was it.." I muttered to myself, unconsciously tapping my fingers on the desk. "ah! Its-" I didn't get to finish my senence when three loud voices burst through my front door. "Kairi-tan!" "Heyooo" "Sorry for intruding!" I know these voices all to well. "What are you three doing here?! I thought you were staying at Amu's!" I yelled at Ran, Miki and Su. Slowly standing up, I walked out of my room and glared at them from the top of my stairs. "Sorry, but you see.." Su's quietly said, only to be interrupted by Mikki. "Amu said she had work to do, or something like that. Anyway-" And in comes Ran. "Long story short, can we stay here for a few weeks?" She chirped, unaware of the menacing aurora around me. "A few weeks?! Go rent an apartment or something, stop leaching off other people!" I Yelled loudly, but I knew how this was going to end anyway. Every few weeks or so, when Amu gets sick of looking after them she kicks them out and they come here until I kick them out. They then go back to Amu's house, and the cycle starts all over again. Even though there all almost 20 years old, they still can't look after themselves. "Aww, We all know that you secretly want us to stay with you!" Ran said, while the other two just nodded their head in agreement. "Jeez, you guys.." I muttered, walking back to my room. Im assuming that they took that as a yes as I could hear them chatting happily and unpacking their stuff into my spare room. Locking the door behind me, I lay on my bed with my face in my pillow, not thinking of anything. "mmf.." I murmed into the pillow. "I wonder how much longer…?" This time I whispered, slowly rising my head to get a breath of air. Closing my eyes, I listened to the loud buzz of the city around me, and fell into a deep sleep.

"3, 2, 1, tte aizu kama shitara shita wo dase, nakayubi tatete zekkouchou." What?! I sat up in surprise, looking around my room franticly. "Aji mo usureta razuberii no gamu wo haki suttee." No! I know what this is! And im not giving into it! Both Ran, Miki and Su aren't anything like Amu, but they do have one thing in common. They all love vocaloid. I do too, but there's no way im showing anyone but her that. "Bye ai!" The stereo down stairs blasted, all three of the girls singing to it. "ahhh!" hissing through my teeth, I shut my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. Quickly grabbing my pillow, I flung it over my head it held it close to my ears in an attempt to block it out. Over the sound of the music, I could hear Mikki whining to the others. "Change songs! I wanna listen to Matryoshka!" Anything but that! "We just listened to one of your songs! Wait your turn!" Su yelled while Ran nodded and turned the music up louder. I can't handle this any longer! "Im going to go shopping now, Bye!" without wasting a second I grabbed my coat and ran outside. I could still hear it when I was out of my house, so I continued running and ran all the way into town, until I met an all too familiar face.

**Wow, am I getting lazy with this story! Come on people, I need more inspiration! Im also trying to write two completely different stories at once, all while trying to do my homework… But I did it! This is a horrible chapter, too much talking, I know. But I'll try harder next time, I promise! Hehe, and when I mean I love Vocaloid, I mean I REALLY love it ^^**

**Ikuto: Really? I never noticed…**

**Kairi: Actually, I've heard you talki- Oww!**

**Kero: Ikuto! Don't hit kairi! Sheesh…**

**Ikuto: Its not my fault…**

**Kero and Kairi: Yes it is!**

**Kairi: Just rate and review, ok? Please?**

**Kero: *hits Ikuto on the head with a stick* See you next chapter, bye! X)**


End file.
